DE 103 43 697 A1 describes a mounting device, using which a spherical compensating container can be fastened on a motor vehicle body. The container has a projection in its lower area, which engages in an opening of the mounting device. The mount has at least one lateral projection, which engages in a corresponding opening of the compensating container (or vice versa). A flexible detent element secures the compensating container in its upper area.
It is an object of one embodiment of the invention to provide a mount for fastening a motor vehicle module, which is secured well in all three spatial directions without screws. A further object comprises providing a motor vehicle module, which can be fastened using the above-mentioned mount. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.